Bloody Red Sky
by hecate0o
Summary: Mikan, an orphan spy adopted by Ojii-chan and Yuka, she was given a mission to intrude GA in disguise then search its weakness and weaken it strong points. unfortunately she fell in love with GA's best agent, kuroneko. R
1. Chapter 1

From ageha-mistress for you...written especially for Kyoko Mogami,, xXRoses-for-chocolatesXx,, Cazzylove,, and you..

_A new Gakuen Alice Fanfiction_:

**Bloody-Red Sky**

_ageha-mistress2009_

**Summary : **Mikan, an orphanage, became an assassin after adopted by Ojii-chan, Reo and Yuka. Few years later, she was told to go to GA in order to study her alices and do her job. She met her friends at GA. One day, she got an instruction to eliminate one of her classmate. The target was the one she... loves. _Her _'pervert'.

**Rated :** T

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own this amazing story...

_Enjoy!_

Mission ZERO: "Prologue"

I always wondered; why people said that the sky was blue, the cloud was white, the leaves were green and etc. In many poems, novels, or stories; they kept insisting that the color of sky was blue. It was NOT blue at ALL! They were blind. I saw with my own eyes and swore that the color of the sky was **pure white**. In the night, it was **deep violet**. Sometimes, it was **bloody red**; the color that made me sick.

I didn't tell lie. It's up to you to believe me or not. It seemed my vision was different from the other human. I had my own way to observe the world. I felt grateful but at the same time I was lonely.

The cloud was orange. The leaves were light blue. The light of sun was light green. The color of soil was lime. The sea was lavender. The sand was yellow. I couldn't see the color of water. Still transparent, I thought. But when the rain came, I saw some black liquid falling from the sky. And when the sky was bloody red, it liked the sky was injured. The splash of blood came down. That's why I hate rainy day.

That night; when I was six years old; when They saved me from that frightening chamber. At that time, I started to realize that the color in my world has changed.

"Mission cleared. All targets have been eliminated." Reported a young man using a communicator earring to his partner.

"_Affirmative. Stay there. I will search for __**it**__. Ask the main target, if he still alive_."

He stood in the middle of an office at a big house. His right hand was holding a caliber gun and he was hiding many weapons in his long black coat. His hair was messy and his clothes were dirty because of blood. He was wearing a black mask which not covering his mouth and half of his cheeks. He was tall.

He walked nearing an office desk. A fat old man was sitting on a chair behind it. He was dying. A hole in his heart's drawing a lot of amounts of blood.

The young man put off his earring. Then he aimed his gun at the old man's head. Barely, the old man saw it and shivered.

"_Where is __**it**__?_" he said with such a sarcasm voice. There was something in his voice which making the old man must answer him.

"_**I-it**_?D-do y-you mean... h-her?" the old man talked with great difficulty. "S-she just a child which I b-bought. W-why were y-you searching h-her?"

"_What do you mean?_" the young man took one step forward. He looked confused.

The old man was gasping for air. He coughed. Blood came out from his mouth.

"Y-you must be looking f-for h-her..."

"_Wrong! The data from governor! Where did you hide it?"_ he didn't ask. But he commanded him to answer.

"_OH, __**that**_**.**"

"_Where is __**it**__?_"

"I-it was in... I w-won't tell y-you." The old man coughed again.

"_Where?"_ asked him once again

"I... I w-will n-no..."

_**DOR!**_

The young man shot his head. He died in an instant. Really, the old man drew his patience. He put on his earring again and tried talk to his partner. He knew his partner will be mad at him. It was his fault after all.

"Code C036, I failed. The main target has died." Said him a bit slowly. "Confirmed 12 corpses."

His partner didn't answer him instead he heard someone sigh.

"What?" he yelled.

"_Certainly you killed him because of your lack of patience. I can guess it."_

"I am NOT!"

"_Never mind. Looks like I found __**it**__. Stay there."_

The young man was thinking for a moment. "I can't. There's something I want to check."

"_What y..._"

He turned off his communicator. Something that the old man said has made him anxious. He checked the old man's books, hoped finding something interesting. He walked to the bookcase. Usually, the richie had an insane mind and built a secret room.

The young man tried to push the bookcase in some place but nothing happened. He lost his patience and made the book falling to the floor. His guess was right. There was a button inside the case. He pushed the button.

The case moved. It showed him a door. He shot the knob. The door was opened then.

Someone screamed from inside the room. The young man went in to see more clearly who was trapped in this room. He found her. In the corner, a girl was watching him. She was afraid. The young man understood the situation. He extended his hand.

"_Come here. I won't harm you."_ He said using his power of voice.

She didn't affect. The girl observed him carefully. The young man could see that the girl was weak and thin because of her master, that greedy old man. Her eyes were sorrowful and pained.

"_Come here."_ He tried once again.

The girl stayed in her position. He started to understand. This girl must have a power to reject his power and the other. It answered him; why the old man can oppose him. It must be because of this girl.

The young man decided to not using his power. He tried to persuade her. This kid would become a beneficial resource.

"Don't be afraid! Nobody will make you suffer again. The old man has died. Now, you're free. I will protect you from those men. Come here." He said.

The girl hesitated to move. Slowly, she reached for his hand. The young man can saw her big auburn eyes. She hugged him and cried. A few second later, she was unconscious due to fatigue.

The young man carried the girl out of that room. He turned on his communicator. His partner appeared when he tried to contact. He put a smirk in his face.

"How? Do you get the data?" asked him. He seemed happy to see his partner's worry face.

"Of course. What are you... Who is _she?_" the woman confused. She observed the girl.

She is his partner. She was wearing a black long coat and a mask as same as the young man. She was twenty years old. She was holding a knife. She had auburn eyes as same as the girl.

"A jackpot. That old man bought her from a black market, I think. She's alice." Explained him. He was proud for finding her.

The woman freeze for a second then nodded.

"Whatever. We must go out from here as fast as we can." The woman ran to the exit.

The young man followed her. They passed dead people several times before went out that house. The smirk still plastered on the young man's face.

"Mission completed."

**xxstatus=missionZEROcompletedxx**

What do you think? My new fan fiction a bit different from before...

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

I want to know your opinion, pleeease... Flames are accepted.

A lot of grammar error, I think.

SEE YA!

ageha-mistress

Bandung, 07 JUNE 2009.

Republished under the pen name **hecate0o**

_**Love,**_

_**hecate0o**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A new Gakuen Alice Fanfiction_:

Bloody-Red Sky

_ageha-mistress2009_

Summary : Mikan, an orphanage, became an assassin after adopted by Ojii-chan, Reo and Yuka. Few years later, she was told to go to GA in order to study her alices and do her job. She met her friends at GA. One day, she got an instruction to eliminate one of her classmate. The target was the one she... loves. _Her _'pervert'.

Rated : T

Disclaimer: I do NOT own this amazing manga...

_Enjoy!_

Mission Number One: "Disguise"

_Tap. _

_Tap. _

_Tap._

A brunette girl tried her best to walk in this huge mansion unnoticed by anyone. Most of the lights were turned off. She glanced to her surrounding every bit seconds.

_Please, keep busy with whatever you are doing…_

Mikan's hand gripped her chest tightly, prevented her heartbeat from thumping so wildly. She peek the dimmed light room. A man was doing an elegant show of decanting, he seemed so proud of his skill. She heaved silently then started stepping to her own room.

"Mikan, come here." That man spoke with such a firm voice.

_Crap. Crap! Goodbye my beauty sleep~ I'll miss you…_

"Yes, _Ojii-chan_!" The girl stormed in the room. She faked a happy façade.

The old man motioned her to sit in one of many chairs in that private bar. He poured the red liquid to an exotic looking transparent glass. Mikan winced when he gave that glass. She took it with hesitation. Was there any sane man who give wine to a merely 12 years old children almost every day?

"Today is special. _Altesino Brunello di Montalcino Montosoli 1990. _Received it from my old friend. You have to taste it thoughtfully. It was outstanding. One of Brunello's best. It taste better if I put it a few more years, but I can't wait. A mixture of aggressiveness and smoothness…" The old man continued tattletale the wine.

Mikan ignored it. She didn't understand wine-tasting, the other thing that made the old man, who adopted her, crazy. But she knew a few thing of wine and respected it because it's something some member's organization love.

Mikan sniffed it, only receiving intense perfumes of jammy cherry fruit, tobacco, smoke, herbs, and licorice. There's an earthy feeling. She held the glass closer to the light, inspect its color.

The old man stopped talking. He observed the emotional teen. The teen looked so agitated and cheerless. "What did you see?"

She bit her bottom lip, not wanting to say anything.

"It's a dark purple with amber rim." He told her. 

_For me, its color consists of different shade of moss green and poisonous blue._

Mikan took a sip and surprise by its richness and lush tannin. "I don't know how amber looks like." She muttered peevishly.

"Never mind, then. How's your day?"

"Nothing special. A crazy pedophiliac guy almost attacked me. Yeah, there hasn't been such a great day." She said it with sarcasm. She began to like the wine's taste.

"It explains your moody state."

"Why you sent me to that horrible mission? Am I one of your best assassins?" Her anger grew the longer they chatted.

"Yes, cause you're one of the best and the only cute girl here, I sent you there. It easier done that way." He exclaimed. He poured one for him.

"You know better than anyone, I hate that damn thing! If I can I wanna kill all of bastards so they cannot get their sexual things they had on mind to me!" She roughly grabbed the decanter but was stopped by the old man.

He hushed her, prepared another glass for her. "Handle it with love. She is an aggressive, sensual but sensitive."

Mikan eyed the old man oddly, like some freak. She received that drink gladly, slowly gulped it down her throat. "Thanks." She tried to go back to her room, resting.

"And, Mikan." "

Yes?" She turned back.

"Yuka wants you at practice room. She gets another assignment for you." Said the old man nonchalantly.

"I…" Anger grew within her. "Give me some damn time to sleep! I'm so tired! I'm so worn out! Don't you care me! At least, give me time for showering!" 

_BZZZZZZTT_

The old man gave her a fierce stare. It's quite scary. "Mikan, go."

"_H-hai_."

* * *

Mikan looked at the older version of her strangely every time. They're not related, or so she knew, but they looked alike. _Why?_ Maybe, she was her daughter but she dumped her to a man that trapped her in his office secret underground. But it's not possible. She remembered clearly her mother was a fucking whore who voluntary give her child to an unknown man in exchange of money and jewelries.

_You are all right now, Mikan. You have killed that bitch. No one can harm you._

She tried to calm herself. Her past always haunted her. She was scared. She hugged herself subconsciously. That bitch, I meant her mother, never loved her. She didn't know either who is the father of her child. She didn't know how to take care of a baby, how to change diapers, how to give her milk. She just gave her to a babysitter as soon as Mikan was born, then back to her bussiness. She maybe forgot about Mikan. But Mikan would never forget about her. 

_Yeah, how I could forget that cold hands who slap me every time I made a noise. Well, it's natural for a child to cry over every little thing. But why that bitch never understands?_

"Mikan?" Yuka's voice awoke her from daydreaming.

"I'm sorry I drifted off…" she mumbled. She was so tired; she hasn't sleep for two days.

The older lady smiled at her. Since she took her from that jail, she always treated her like her own child. She loved her very much; even they're not blood-related. They were looked alike in many ways and sometimes Mikan could read her mind like her could read Mikan's.

"I doubt you hear any of my talk before."

"Yes." She hid her face which blushing red. "I'm sorry."

"Then, I'll make it quick." Yuka winked her. Mikan mumbled a thousand of gratitude. This person always understood her. "How is your eyesight?" "Same as before. Right 2.0 and left 2.0. And I still don't know what your eyes color virtually. Well, I hear from _Ojii-chan_ your eyes are auburn like me but I see it as purple." Mikan blabbered.

"It will bring difficulties later."

"Wha—" "How's your study?"

"You cut me!"

"Just answer."

"Okay, if you explain it later." Seeing Yuka nodded, Mikan continued. "Well, literally I've already finished high school level."

"How's your Alice?"

"I can fully control Nullfication Alice but not as good as you in controlling SEC Alice. Then, I also an expert in elemental Alice. I can handle a few more alices."

"Good for you. Then it'll make some things easier. Uhmm, just have a bit change of plan right here and…" Yuka was rambling by herself. "What are you try—"

"Nah, it's done!" Yuka screamed happily. Mikan pouted having Yuka interrupt her again. "Mikan Sakura, codename: Eve, will join a mission and temporarily partnered with Subaru Imai, codename: Dr. Jackal. I, Yuka Azumi, codename: Abel, will backing up you two with Shiki, codename: Cain. This is a very important and long mission. I will inform Subaru as soon as he arrived here."

Yuka took a deep breath before continued her explanation.

"Your first order is to enroll at Alice Academy as 14 years old girl from Chinese, named Fan Mu-Yue. You fluent in Chinese, right?" Mikan nodded. "She is a spoiled and over-excited princess. She comes from a rich family, of course a snob. Her mother is Japanese, well me. Her father is Fan's Toy company owner. Her main alice is water. She has an unknown alice, earth alice, you will eventually get an order to reveal it later. She gets discovered by Alice Academy when she's having a holiday with her mom here. We'll work on the script later."

Mikan tried to absorb all the information."Okay, this seems fun, except the part that I am a spoiled-snob-girl!"

"You can't decline. Actually, we spoil you a lot. So, this is perfect for you." Yuka grinned. "Your main mission is to search the academy's weakness and strong points, weaken it if you can. It's your first time as spy so Subaru will help you."

"Yeah, you usually give simply-kill-someone mission. What's his role?"

"A genius exchange student who met you, I mean Mu-Yue, in his exchange year in China. He wants to study at Alice Academy when his exchange year ended. He and Mu-Yue are like brother-sister, he cares about her, actually loves her but Mu-Yue is a dense person at love. AAO paid us to do this mission. If we succeed, our organization will be ranked-up. Oh, and he will remain as Subaru Imai."

"He gets a good one. Why me as a dense person?" Mikan asked her confusedly.

Yuka didn't believe this. This girl didn't realize she herself was very dense. Maybe, it was her fault, not teaching her love matters.

"It suits you." She gave her a secretive smile. "All the explanation is in this folder. Read it carefully then rest. Tomorrow 8 am, meet me here! We'll do some shopping, daughter."

"Once more, what's Mu-Yue mean?"

Yuka' eyes met her. "Shiki picked this. He said it is 'admire the moon'"

* * *

Second chapter is done! Tralalala~

I'm so excited! Natsume will be on the next chapter. And, yes, Subaru Imai is the organization's spy. Whether Hotaru is in that organization or not, will be revealed later.

Thank you for reading. Please review~ I love comments

Love,

hecate0o


	3. Chapter 3

_A new Gakuen Alice Fanfiction_:

**Bloody-Red Sky**

_ageha-mistress2009_

**Summary : **Mikan, an orphanage, became an assassin after adopted by Ojii-chan, Reo and Yuka. Few years later, she was told to go to GA in order to study her alices and do her job. She met her friends at GA. One day, she got an instruction to eliminate one of her classmate. The target was the one she... loves. _Her _'pervert'.

**Rated :** T

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own this amazing manga...

Okay, I will inform some character's alias/disguise:

Mikan***Eve**, as assassin* **Fan Mu-Yue**, when sneak in the academy

Yuka***Abel**, in the organization* **Fan Mu-Yue**'s mother

Shiki***Cain**, Yuka's partner*

Subaru Imai***Doctor**, as spy* (I edit it, not but just doctor)

Tsubasa***Mail**, as messenger*

_Enjoy!_

Mission Number One: "Sneak in the Alice Academy"

Digusting.

She really hated this place. Bitches, bastards, craps, shits, suckers, and damned were gathering at this fucking place. She remembered this district too well, this was her home before. Yeah, and she couldn't get out of this place since there's another her organization's base here.

They told her it was easier to get information here. Well, all the informants liked to use up their rest time with bitches. The organization built their first base here when they're newbie. This place was very important to them. Their usual clients tended to go to this branch.

She didn't know that someone who was paid by working as assassin, spy, or agent was existed until they took her. Even if she lived in the same district as many of people who was do those jobs. And the most amusing story was the aunt, who sells bread beside her apartment before she was sold, is one of the organization's spies. She hadn't ever thought about it since the aunt was too humble for a spy.

Now, she was standing here as one of those agents.

"EVE!" shouted a guy whom she knew too well. The guy was wearing long coat and expensive midnight blue suits beneath it. His black hair was combed sleek. He was wearing a large square glass with a thick frame, thick enough to hide his infamous star mark tattooed under his left eye.

He energetically waved at her.

Mikan brushed her silver wig before she ran to the said man. She cursed the mini-black-gothic dress and matching-black-boot heels which made her difficult to walk. She was a spy, for goddamn sake, and assassin! Not a model or one of those bitches. But, why Yuka and Ojii-chan always insisted her to wear something like this if she went working. Could they just tell her to wear something more subtle like hot pants, if they like something mini, and leather tops? It would be more comfortable and warm. They should know it was so damn cold wearing this thin cloth.

"I'm coming. Please do lower your voice, my ear start to ache, Mail." She called him with his alias. His main job was messenger. He was annoying and loud but he acted like his older brother. He always brought happiness to her.

"Long time no see, _Imouto_! You become prettier every time I met you." Greeted him. He smacked her head lightly.

"_Mou_. Save your compliments for Misaki!" Mikan smirked at him. Oh, how she loved the way his fake brother acts near Misaki. He looked like a broken robot.

Misaki was daughter of the owner of a pub they going to visit. They often met their clients there and the pub had a private room for that purpose—and the other purposes. They trusted the pub and paid it for keeping their secrets. They also heard much profitable news there. Misaki was the center of that information circle. Tsubasa loved her at first sight and Mikan couldn't forget his dumb expression at that time.

"We should head there quickly. Doctor has arrived." Tsubasa informed.

He grabbed Mikan's hand then ran together childishly.

* * *

"_Mama, come here! Come on, I hear Comme des garcons released its latest summer dress. I want that!"_ A brunnete was dragging her older version to a glamour boutique. She was swaying her hand happily. She talked in foreign language.

Her mother was full of sweat and so also a few men in black suit who was trailing behind them with lots of shopping bags. She was practically tired after who-knows- how-much hours-shopping with her energetic daughter. Well, it was their unusual holiday so her daughter became more active.

"Darling, since we are in Japan, can you speak Japanese?" She patiently followed her daughter who had run to find any clothes she desires.

"I forget." She smiled stupidly. "I'm too enthusiast! After all, we came to Subaru's home. I wanna look beautiful for him in dinner tonight. I must find good dress! Ara, they have Vera Wang and Issei Miyake, too, here."

Her mother eyed her warmly. Subaru had been a good friend for her. She knew he don't mean more than friend for her but her act towards him maybe made him thinks the opposite. Subaru was the first person who treats her normally like a human. The others were too caught up with her family's richness.

"Mama, how about this and this and this?" She showed her five casual dresses, which was designed beautifully and expensive, should I say. "And I want that Miu Miu coat!"

"It's up to you, girl. And make it fast! We promised to meet Subaru at 5 pm at _Aux Bacchanales_ and dinner at 7 pm. We only have half an hour left!" She glanced to her Gucci watch.

"Aye, Sir!" The brunette quickly gave those clothes to the clerk who was smiling happily, thinking about today's profit.

* * *

"Mama, he's there!" She told her happily. She waved at the man across the street.

"Calm down, Yue. He's waiting for you." Her mother tried to soothe her.

The said man was watching them with unusual smile plastered on his cold face. His eyes were following the girl every movement. He seemed unable to hide his happiness.

"SUUBAARUUU!" The brunette shouted while waving energetically. "Wait there! I'll be there in a second!"

She started to walk on the street. Her bodyguards were too occupied with something her mother told them so they didn't see a car with unreasonable speed aimed towards her. One of them saw that but couldn't react faster than it. Subaru stared at her with wide-eyes.

She only noticed it a few seconds before it crashed on to her.

_No._

"YUUUEEEE!" Subaru screamed.

She didn't feel any pain but she hadn't felt this safe before, like something protected her. It strangely felt cozy. It made her warm but dizzy.

She saw Subaru and her mother from her corner's eyes. Her vision became blur every second. Ah, they were worried. She must do something. She smiled to them, assuring them. "I-it's allright. I'm oka…"

Then she passed out.

* * *

The brunette blinked her eyes. Where is she? Why this room felt so foreign and the sheets that was covering her was too rough to become hers. Then, she saw a man in white clad. Doctor? Why a doctor? And he's not her family's private doctor. Who?

"Yue?" came a soft call from her side.

She knew this voice, this cold voice. "Subaru? Where am I?"

The man exhaled in relief. "Alice Hospital. You were brought here because you were collapsed using Alice. This is my new school."

"What? You study at a hospital?"

"No, I mean, this is a part of my school, Alice Academy. I have told you before I'm going to study here after my exchange year end. I will officially enroll to this academy tomorrow." Subaru explained. His eyes warmly stared at the girl.

"I remember. But so sudden, I thought I can play with you tomorrow." The brunette stated. "When I can go home? Where's mama?"

Subaru eyed her sadly. He patted her head then squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry Mi-Yue…"

"What's wrong?" suddenly she felt sacred. "What happened?"

"You know, you can't see your mama anymore. Of course, you can but not as often as before. You have an Alice so you must enroll here, study to control your Alice and lives here with the other Alice user."

"I can't see mama! No, Subaru, I don't want live here. I want go back to my home, to Hongkong! I want mama! I want papa!" She tried to get up from bed but Subaru's hands resisted her. "Let me go, Subaru!"

"You can't, Yue. You must learn to control Alice first or you will harm many people with your Alice. I will be here with you." Subaru tried to comfort her.

"Harm people? What's Alice? I don't want mama get hurt."

"Alice is a magnificent power, something like supernatural power. Yours is water alice, you can control water as you like. When the car was going to crash you, your Alice protected you by covering you with water. Mine is Healing Alice and Pain Alice." He explained.

Yue stared at him then glanced at the rest people in the room. They looked at her like she is some weird creature. Why? She didn't like them. The doctor and the nurse never removed their eyes of her. There's a couple of man and woman who didn't look like any hospital staff.

Yue squeezed Subaru's arm in fear. Her mother never let her alone with a complete stranger, there's always someone who companied her. It's not that Subaru is a stranger but this situation was making her shiver.

"Who?" said her in a low voice. However, they heard her.

One of the strangers walked closer to her. She grabbed Subaru's body and shielding herself from the stranger. She peeked at the stranger and hugged Subaru tightly.

"Hello~ my name is Narumi. I will be your teacher from now on." He offered his hands.

Yue didn't accept it. She just stared at him oddly. What's with this teacher? He has blonde hair and Yue was sure no Japanese, except some mixed-blood, has blonde hair. And that pierced ear. What's with this school?

"You make her scared, Narumi." Said a beautiful woman who was wearing a gypsy costume. "I am Serina. I have sight Alice. I know what happens in current time in many places."

Mikan lost her persona in seconds, she heard that Alice. This teacher, did she know about them?

Subaru replied her hug, making her remember about her current mission.

"I'm afraid, Subaru…" She whispered in Yue's voice. "They are scaring me. Stay with me! I don't want with strangers! Mama said they are bad people, Mama has to know those people first before me!"

Subaru patted her head then tried to release her hug. Yue stayed still tightening her hug. "Yue, these people is kind people. I already know them. Don't worry."

"Really?" Her eyes widened. She stopped hugging him. "Really, Subaru? Are they good people? Then, I should apologies to them."

Yue got up from bed then bowed at them in Chinese style. Her eyes were full of childishness but she stood like an elegance but arrogant princess. "I'm sorry for my act before. I'm Fan Mu-Yue, daughter of the owner of Fan's Toy Company. I am very pleased to meet you. Please take care of me from now on."

The teachers blinked twice. "Well, then we can continue the introduction. I'm Serina. This thing is Narumi-sensei, he got pheromone Alice. Then, he is Misaki-sensei. His alice is Plant Alice. Over there, is Jinno-sensei. He has thunder Alice."

"It's my pleasure to see all of you here and thank you for accepting me in this school." Yue gave her modest answer but she twitched her eyebrow later. "Or not! Subaru, I want to go home! I want to see Mama! And how about Supi, he is maybe feeling lonely without my companion!"

Subaru sighed. He pushed her to the bed. "You don't want to make your mom hurt, right?" Yue nodded while wiping her tears. "Okay, then listen to me. Stay here and learn how to control your Alice. I will stay by your side so you won't feel lonely. You can go home after mastering your Alice."

Yue hugged him again. "Promise me, you will not leave me. I'm alone here! I'm scared!"

Mikan studied the teachers' mind. She was using mind-reading Alice she stole from a man long ago. It would make their moves easier. Of course, the Academy must know nothing about them. They must stay in disguise.

_Perfect. She doesn't know anything. But Narumi is…_

_**What about him?**_

_I'll tell you later after scanning this academy ground. He don't know anything about us but he is definitely something._

_**Ok. Contact me later. Good job for your first spying.**_

_You almost say my name!_

_**And you act like ten years old child. Yue is 14 years old.**_

_Whatever, at least I don't act like Eve or Mikan._

_**Tonight at ten, they will gave you next instruction.**_

_Affirmative._

**xXstats=mission 1 clearedXx

* * *

**

Yeah, chapter three! Viva!

The bold one is Subaru speaking and the italic one is Mikan's~ How about this chap? The next chapter will be coming next week. I'm trying to update my other fanfic.

Yeah, Tsubasa is member of organization and Misaki is the daughter of the Pub owner! She can tell many information you wanna hear~ Ah, Misaki will be appear in the next chapter and so Mikan's classmates.

About Narumi, I will give you a hint. He knows Yuka and loves her! So who is he?

Review! I love hearing comments from you3 Ah, thank you for the comment, I'm sorry I didn't have time to reply it.

Thanks to: BeArOcKpRiNxEsS, VeronicaLover123, Gothic-Neko-Writer, Karate Queenie, XxAoiHoshixX, TheHeideePayas, Fallen-Angel-RM,

And you, my lovely readers…

Love,

hecate0o


End file.
